


The Timing Could've Been Better

by tennesseebedward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (oh my god they were confidants), Coming Out, Consent, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, and they were confidants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebedward/pseuds/tennesseebedward
Summary: Voldemort, for once in his life, wants to talk through emotional problems. Bellatrix would much rather go back to having sex.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Solstice Flashfest





	The Timing Could've Been Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [limeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta) in the [Solstice_Flashfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Solstice_Flashfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Bellatrix finds out shes gay. Thats good.  
> Her lord is inside of her at the exact moment of that revelation. Less good.

“Oh, shite.”

Lord Voldemort stopped thrusting. They hadn’t been fucking for long, but he was already out of breath. “What?”

“Nothing.” Bellatrix Lestrange put her hands on Voldemort’s sweaty back. It was a weird contrast, feeling sweat against such cold skin. If Voldemort was able to feel warmth, he probably would’ve shivered. “Keep going.”

“You don’t ‘oh, shite’ nothing.”

“Really, my lord, it doesn’t matter.” To prove nothing was wrong, Bellatrix kissed him on the lips. It was much more courteous than passionate. “Please. Go on.”

Voldemort frowned. He’d been on top of her -- because of her insistence, not his own -- so he had to maneuver awkwardly to pull out. Bellatrix didn’t complain about it. She didn’t seem to be into this at all, really. She’d certainly been excited when they started undressing, eagerly kissing his chin, his neck, his chest. But now that they were actually having sex, she checked out.

“I’m not going on if you don’t want to.” Voldemort was on his knees, his dick near her calves. He was still semi-erect, but Bellatrix’s indifference was softening him up.

“Why wouldn’t I want to do this?” Bellatrix placed her hands on her breasts. Her fingers stroked her nipples until they went hard. “You excite me, my lord.”

“You don’t sound excited.”

Bellatrix moaned, squeezing her breasts. “You _excite_ me, my lord.”

“And you’re bad at acting.”

Bellatrix frowned and stopped fondling herself. 

“Fine,” she said. “I want to take a break.”

“Okay.” Voldemort was much more relieved than he would admit. 

He crawled onto the left side of the bed. Bellatrix moved over slightly to give him more room. Grimmauld Place creaked around them. There were shouts a few floors down -- the party was picking up. Someone’s birthday was today. Was it Regulus’s? Maybe Lucius’s? Voldemort couldn’t remember. Bellatrix was the first and only person he’d spoken to downstairs. As soon as he walked through the door, Bellatrix grabbed his arm and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. They went upstairs not long after that. The more he thought about it, the more Voldemort realized she’d seemed antsy. Like she’d wanted to avoid something. Had she been trying to avoid someone?

“No,” Bellatrix said. “I wanted to have sex.”

Legillimecy was quite helpful during his trysts with Bellatrix. The only one more skillful in mind magic than Voldemort was someone from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. If there was ever a line crossed -- an “oh, shite” thought -- things could be changed, and quickly.

“Then you know what I’m about to ask.” Voldemort turned his head to better read her expression. “Did you not want to have sex?”

“I did.”

“You answered too fast.”

“My lord, I can read your mind. I knew the question was coming.”

“You still don’t answer that--.”

Bellatrix groaned. “Yes, sir, I wanted to have sex with you. I wanted to have my brains fucked out. I wanted your cum down my throat, or on my stomach, or wherever you wanted to shoot it. I wanted to spend all night with your cock in my arse.” Bellatrix rolled onto her stomach, exposing her arse. “Now, can we continue?”

Voldemort sat up, looking Bellatrix in the eyes.

Bellatrix sighed, pressing her face into the pillow. Her voice was muffled when she spoke. “What now?”

“I can’t read your mind.”

Bellatrix pulled her head up. She smiled with her teeth, but there was no feeling behind it. “Ah. Losing your edge? Your age is finally getting to you.”

Admittedly, that almost distracted him. Thantophobia was a hard fear to kick, especially when one was in their fifties. But Voldemort persevered.

“At all.” He crossed his arms. “I should’ve been able to figure out something was wrong before you said ‘oh, shite’. What’s bothering you?”

“And I assure you, I’m fine.” She gestured to her arse. “Well?”

Voldemort could practically feel Bellatrix’s Occumelency shields reinforce. 

Fine. 

“Another minute?” Voldemort glanced at the nightstand beside him. There was a glass of water near the rightmost side of the corner. He grabbed it while he spoke: “And roll onto your back again. I can’t talk to you when you’re like that.”

Bellatrix obliged. She lifted her head, as if inviting Voldemort to look closer.

Voldemort, instead, took a sip of water. “Was it with your mother?”

“No, it was not with my mother.” Bellatrix lowered her head. She sounded annoyed, but not particularly surprised. Lord Voldemort would rather die than concede in an argument. “It wasn’t with anyone. I didn’t get into a fight.”

“Then what happened?”

“Funny you’re the one so worked up about this.” Bellatrix sat up to be level with Voldemort’s eyeline. “You’re supposed to be the Dark Lord. Dark Lords don’t have time for feelings. They don’t matter.”

“When it affects one of my confidants, it matters.”

“Aw, so I’m a confidant now?”

“You’ve always been a confidant.” Voldemort kept his tone forceful, but level. Bellatrix was his second-in-command. There were few people he would trust with his life -- quite literally, in terms of hiding the horcruxes. Bellatrix was one of them. “And, as your confidant, I must remind you there needs to be communication on both sides.”

Bellatrix didn’t reply immediately. She’d still had a playful smile as she spoke. But when Voldemort brought up her ‘confidant’ status, it fell.

Finally, she spoke: “I’ve been doing some thinking. Not just before the party. In general. I’ve been wondering about something. And, while were having sex, it sort of...clicked for me.”

Voldemort waited. No matter what happened to him, he would forever remain an orator. And, as an orator, he knew when not to push things.

“I think I fancy women.” Bellatrix paused. “I’m not sure if this means I’m wholly uninterested in men -- trust me, my lord, these meetings have been fun. But for now, I’d much rather be with a woman.”

This was not the confession Voldemort expected, but one he could deal with.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Bellatrix frowned and turned to him. “Okay?”

“I thought you’d gotten into a bad argument. Figuring out you’re gay is a relief.” Voldemort remembered his penis and crossed his legs. “The timing could’ve been better, though. I thought I’d crossed a line.”

Bellatrix placed her hand on his free one. “Trust me, if you had crossed any lines, I wouldn’t be this calm. Dark lord or not, I can still kick your arse.”

Voldemort knew this and nodded. “Glad to hear.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Someone downstairs roared with laughter. The party was picking up. Bellatrix glanced at Voldemort’s crotch.

“I can still give you a handjob, if you want.” Bellatrix said. “I know parties make you tense.”

Voldemort put his water glass back on the nightstand. “No, I’m good. Thank you.”


End file.
